Navi (Gokaiger)
Navi is a robotic parrot who serves the Gokaigers in navigating the Gokai Galleon through space to the location of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, possessing a form of fortune telling that provides cryptic hints as to where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe may be found on Earth. Her hints regularly cause confusion among the crew, but soon the message becomes clear. Navi's fortunes helps them unlock the full potential of the 34 Super Sentai of the past. Biography Navi originally belonged to AkaRed, possibly constructed by him, before he left her with Captain Marvelous after saving his life and giving him the Ranger Keys, he told him to find the Greatest Tresure in the Universe. Navi travelled with Marvelous on the Gokai Galleon, they later met Joe Gibken, Don Dogoier, Luka Millfy and Ahim de Famille and formed the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Navi confirmed to the crew that Earth was the location of the treasure. Earth was the target invasion by the Space Empire Zangyack after their first failure in the Great Legend War. The Gokaigers fought off an attack on Earth after their initial arrival, and soon, engagements with Zangyack would become common. (The Space Pirates Appear) Navi's next clue was that a man dressed in black would tell them something good, initally believed to be a young boy, (The Worth of This Planet) it turned out to be Kai Ozu (MagiRed). He helped Marvelous and Doc unlock the full power of the Magirangers, and revealed to them that if they unlocked the power all 34 Super Sentai teams, they would find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The team apologised for Navi for not believing in her, and she bounced off them around the room, calling them "meanies". (Changing Courage into Magic) Navi's next fortune told them to look towards police for their next clue to obtain the Greatest Treasure. This resulted in Marvelous teaming with Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) to foil Buramudo's plot for the Zangyack to oversee their plot to launch subterranean missiles to destroy every city on Earth. (Judgement Pirates) Navi later told them to find the "tiger child", this turned out to be Jan Kandou (GekiRed). (Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson) Navi advised that the Gokaigers to look for a island in the sky. This resulted in them finding the island of Animarium, they soon unlocked the true power of the Gaorangers (GaoLion) with the help of Kakeru Shishi (GaoRed). With Navi's next clue being "Sa-mu-r-aa-i", the Gokai Galleon crew seeked out a kendo club until they were approached by a girl who claims to be the samurai known as Shinken Red. (The Serious Rebellion) Navi later had dreamed of being a car, crashing after driving so fast. After waking up, she immediately warned the Gokaigers to mind the traffic laws, this piece of advice led them to Kyousuke Jinnai (Red Racer), which eventually resulted in them unlocking the full power of the Carrangers. Navi's dream may give an insight into how she discovers her predictions. After Gai Ikari suddenly appeared to the Gokaigers, revealing himself to be GokaiSilver, Navi directed him to find his first three Greater Powers, knowing it was held by three particular Sentai heroes. Soon after, Navi alerts the crew of searching for "a lost forest". Having a book on him, Gai immediately identifies it as the home of the Gingaman, where they would encounter Ryouma and Hyuuga. Trivia *In a few episodes, such as 7 & 8, Captain Marvelous refers to Navi as a 'she', even though Navi is a robot, though she has feminine programming. Category:Sentai Allies